


Double Trouble

by Pardus9



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pardus9/pseuds/Pardus9
Summary: The Earp Curse and the Curse on Purgatory are two different curses, but no one knows that since one of Wyatt’s particularly sinister revenants was the trigger. Since they were so close in timing, it is assumed that they go together. The Curse on Purgatory is literally ABO – to make the residents of the GRT into the animals they were when they killed the natives and settled the town. The only one who can break this curse is Waverly, a descendant of the shaman who cursed the triangle. Adventures ensue and weirdness is assured.Late Season 1 Side Story with extras. Pre-Willa.





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out a new monster of the week type story with The Wyangle, Wayhaught, and some new revenants all wrapped in an alt-ABO deal. Hope you dig it.

Shorty’s was relatively full for a Tuesday. This made Wynonna a touch more surly than Tuesdays generally called for. “Nothing like trying to have a quiet bout of alcoholism with your favorite co-workers with the whole damn town,” she thought to herself as Doc and Dolls, trying to locate a table, once again descended into a discussion on vestigial genetics. 

Wynonna never really cared to discuss the finer points of the curse since they still sucked no matter how much you talked about them.

“In my day,” Doc drawled on, stopping at a table on the far side of the bar, “Omegas held a lot of power. We were respected an—".  
“And allowed to get away with things others couldn’t. Things that pushed moral boundaries and were clearly outside the law,” Xavier finished for him. 

“How’d Wyatt feel about that? About his ‘best friend’ being something he hunted,” Dolls taunted.

Doc’s nose scrunched up and for a moment Wynonna could see his nostrils flare. She couldn’t tell if it was the sneer about being called Wyatt’s best friend, or hunted, or both. Xavier noticed too, saw the opening. Wynonna saw his small, imperceptible smile right before he took it.

“Oh, so more than friends,” Dolls teased, lifting himself off the table he’d been leaning on and crossing his arms high, now only a half-step away from Doc. It was a touch too far.

Doc both drew his pistol low, so the bar tender wouldn’t notice, and cocked his head to the right, eyebrows raised, all in the same breath. Wynonna didn’t think she’d ever get over how freaking cool it was to see Doc draw such grace. But she also knew this was not the time.

She shook herself out of it. “Stop it –- now,” she commanded. She forced a long, slow look into each pair of their reddened, tired eyes.

She didn’t want to have to push any pheromones out to control them but she would if she had to. She knew it would be easier for Dolls to dull the effects but she really hoped it wouldn’t come to that. 

For one, she definitely needed more whiskey if she was going to have to deal with these two getting rowdy, and frankly getting kicked out of a bar for pheroing two dudes was not how she saw her night beginning or ending. 

“Look chuck-bucks, it’s been a long week. We’re only half a donut hole closer to finding Black Pastor Jericho and we’ve got bupkis on the Samuel twins. You can pick up this whole angsty shebang tomorrow but not tonight.” She paused for effect. “Not tonight, okay?” Wynonna forced herself to sound authoritative but kept her Alpha timber in check.

If it got out she knew she’d set off a chain reaction and she just could not handle another fight with Dolls or fuck with Doc right now.

“Please, Doc, put it away,” she touched his shoulder with just a finger grazing his neckline and watched a small shiver run from jaw to shoulder. His eyes flicked to her and then over to Dolls who was clearly focused on Wynonna’s hand to shoulder proximity and not Doc himself. Doc relaxed a little at having a temporary upper hand in their silent war and lingered on Dolls for a second longer before finally holstering his weapon.

Wynonna knew victory when she saw it. She was determined to change the direction of this night. “Alright then!” she started, clapping her hands together and cracking a smile. “Tonight, fun. Tomorrow …whatever.” She turned and eyed the bar and then turned back to roll her eyes at the boys. 

They were still a little stiff. 

“Okay, fine. Why don’t you two ladies sit down and _I’ll_ get the drinks.”


End file.
